As We Collide
by ShadowAngel9191
Summary: Keira Lasair, a Slytherin 5th year, has spent her past years at Hogwarts, in the presence of the childern of Death Eaters. She kept to herself, had a few acquitances, and didn't care for anyone. But somehow She gets dragged along on a international school


Keira Lasair, a Slytherin 5th year, has spent her past years at Hogwarts, in the presence of the childern of Death Eaters. She kept to herself, had a few acquitances, and didn't care for anyone. But somehow She gets dragged along on a international school trip, representing Slytherin. However she's not the only one who comes along to represent Slytherin, Draco Malfoy does as well. What happens when these two are tossed together and surrounded by their classmates who despise them?

**Tidbit**

Keira Lasair-Keira means in Gaelic "Dark One" and Lasair means in Gaelic "Flame-headed". I chose this to be her name because I thought they describe her quite well. She is after all a Slytherin, therefore she is evil,dark,and dangerous. Also she's rather tempermental,hence the Flame-headed/Lasair, but also She is a redhead (not like the weasely red-head but more of a intense dark red).

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Suspicous activity

"And For homework, write up a 2-page essay on the locomotion charm" Professor Flitwick said loudly as the students rushed out of the classroom. Keira wrote the assignment onto her classnotes, put her books into her bag and left the classroom.

She entered the Slytherin Common Room. It was a cold and dark room, that was how Keira preferred it. Although it wouldn't hurt to have the heating kicked up a bit.

"Goyle, Crabbe take my books and place them on my bed. And i mean Place them, not throw them onto the bed!" Draco Malfoy said firmly. Keira watched the two ogres leave. She plopped herself onto the dark green leather couch and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, She saw Draco looking at her. They stared at each other for a moment before Keira said "What?".

"I'm wondering why aren't you at dinner, usually you rush down and eat, and then leave before any of the other Slytherins come back." Draco said leaning sideways onto an armchair. Keira raised an eyebrow in curiousty.

"You've been watching me?" She said roughly.

"Don't flatter yourself, but you've been in Slytherin as long as I have, besides I tend to notice people's habits." He said.

"I'm suprised you have the time to notice everyone else's habits, since you're usually busy barking orders at Crabbe & Goyle and running around the school" She said sitting up now.

"It seems I'm not the only one noticing people's habits" He said with a slight smile.

She got up and took off her school robes, revealing a curvy body. It was one of the many suprises of her's. She kept herself covered up in the school robes and rarely ever took them off except to go to sleep. But when she did take them off, many boys noticed it. Her hair was in a ponytail but with a calculated toss of her head, she let a bounty of fiery waves fall to her waist.

Draco found himself quiet, watching her as she put away her school robes in a empty closet. She turned to face him, his eyes quickly moved from her and onto a point on a wall.

She walked out the common room, without saying another word to him.

* * *

_Two Days Later_

"What the bloody hell are they thinking not allowing me to go to Hogsmeade?!" Draco said angrily, as He and Keira walked towards Dumbledore's office.

"I think you could take the day off from wreaking havoc upon the people of Hogsmeade" She said tersely. Draco shot her a look that told her to be quiet.

They made their way up to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Dumbledore said. They walked into the office and saw Hermione Granger,Ronald Weasely,Cho Chang,Michael Corner,Susan Bones and Zacharias Smith.

"Ah yes Miss Lasair and Mr Malfoy, well do come in" Dumbledore said cheerfully. Keira gave Draco a look, who nodded at her. They walked towards the group of students and Professor Dumbledore.

"Now, you are all probably wondering why I have called you here. Well the Ministry has decided that since Last year's saddening incidents, that Hogwarts should sent out a select group of students to establish friendships with other students in various countries." Dumbledore said looking at each of the students.

"Professor, Does the ministry really think it would be safe to send out a bunch of students just to merely establish..._friendships_ internationally?" Keira asked, her arms crossed, a somewhat disgusted look on her face. She hated the word friendships, it was one of those sappy feel-good words that people tossed around.

"I understand your concerns Miss Lasair, but you have my guarantee that you and your fellow classmates would be safe" Dumbledore said calmly. Keira looked at him skeptically.

"Where are we going first?" Ron asked eagerly. Keira saw Draco look at Ron, disgusted by his very existence.

"France, and your parents have all already agreed to this, all that is now needed is your agreement to go" Dumbledore said standing up from his chair.

...

All the other students had signed the agreement to go, all except Keira and Draco. They gave each other a look as if silently trying to decide if they should go or not.

Draco nodded at her, and they stepped towards the desk and signed the agreement.

"Very good! I suggest you all pack right away, you will be leaving for France tommorow morning at 10" Dumbledore said cheerfully. And with that He dismissed them.

* * *

Draco and Keira walked into the Slytherin Common Room, several of the 6th years were still up. "This is all a bit suspicous, don't you think?" Keira asked as they walked towards the couch. Draco sat down lazily into the armchair.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well considering what happend last year, I'd say it's a bit strange that the ministry would send out several students" She said sitting down on the couch.

"Since when has the ministry ever been smart?" He said.

"You didn't notice who was in Dumbledore's office. Potter's closest confidantes, Granger & Weasely, not to mention Diggory's girlfriend Chang. If you take away Granger & Weasely away from Potter, he'll be pratically lost, and Chang, well her boyfriend did die last year, the question is why would Dumbledore send them away?" She said leaning forward towards Malfoy.

He took this in, realizing that she had a point. "Forget them, why the hell would he send _us_ away?" He asked. His voice was calm and emotionless, but the expression on his face said otherwise. He looked nervous.

"We're Slytherins, You cause the most trouble for Potter, and without his little friends around, he would have to deal with you alone, I'm not sure Dumbledore would want his favorite to get hurt. As for me, I think he's sending me along just to make it not seem too suspicous. If he had sent Pansy instead, then maybe we could understand what his plan is here." Keira said trying to piece all this together.

"If there is something going on, I'd rather have you around instead of her. " Draco said. Keira looked at him, suprised.

"Calm down Keira, what i meant was that you're more observant than she is, She'd probably run at the slightest sign of trouble. You seem like you'd stick around" Draco said getting up from the chair.

"I'll see you in the morning, good night" He said walking towards the boys dormitory.

"Night" She said, not turning around to look at him. She heard the door to the boys dormitory open and close.

_There's something going on here_ She thought, as she sat in the silence. She knew the only way to find exactly what is going is to go on that trip, despite her dislike for almost everyone on that trip.

* * *


End file.
